mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Genovese Crime Family New Jersey Faction
The Genovese crime family's New Jersey faction is the group of mobsters who control the interests of New Jersey rackets in the Genovese crime family. The New Jersey faction has maintained a strong presence in the Northern New Jersey area since the prohibition era. The faction has increased in power over the years and continues to control illegal activities in labor racketeering, loansharking, extortion, and illegal gambling. The faction has also held top position within the crime family dating back to the 1930s with Underboss Guarino "Willie" Moretti. From the 1990s until his death in 2010, Tino Fiumara has been in control of the New Jersey faction. History Prohibition era The faction started as a bootlegging crew under the control of New York City Masseria family boss "Joe the Boss" Giuseppe Masseria. During the Prohibition era the faction was in charge of smuggling large amounts of alcohol into New York City's speakeasies. At the peak of prohibition in the 1930, violence erupted between the two rival New York City Mafia families. Known as the Castellammarese War, Masseria the Boss of all Bosses battled with Salvatore Maranzano the boss of the Brooklyn based Castellammarese clan for control over all Italian gangs in the United States. Joe Masseria was murdered in April 1931, followed by Maranzano's murder in September 1931 ending the War. Charles "Lucky" Luciano established the Commission and the Jersey faction continued working for his family. Moretti and Zwillman The alliance of Willie Moretti and Abner "Longie" Zwillman operated in Northern New Jersey for the Luciano family. Zwillman was his own boss, known by the media as the Al Capone of New Jersey because he controlled a majority of the illegal alcohol in Newark, New Jersey. Moretti the highest ranking capo for the Luciano family's New Jersey faction dominated the illegal gambling in the state with his Jewish associate Zwillman. In early 1937 the Newark family boss Gaspare D’Amico fled the United States after a failed assassination attempt on his life order by Joseph Profaci. The Commission decided to divide up his territory among the Luciano (Boiardo crew), Gagliano (Jersey crew), Mangano, Bonanno, Badami, Profaci and Philadelphia (North Jersey crew) crime families. The same year Luciano was arrested, leaving Frank Costello as the acting boss of the crime family. Moretti a cousin to Costello was promoted to Underboss of the crime family. Zwillman continued to align with the Luciano family, Moretti was replaced by Newark Capo Ruggiero Boiardo. Years before Zwilman and Boiardo were enemies fighting for control of territory in Newark. They decided that fighting wasn't important and focused on controlling the number games throughout Newark. The three continued to operate peacefully together, but by the early 1950s Moretti became mentally ill. It was then decide that Moretti would be killed, while having lunch hitman shot him to death on October 4, 1951. Vito Genovese would attempt to take over the family from Frank Costello, which he believed belonged to him. A key factor was Costello's weakening alliance (with Luciano deportation in 1946 and Moretti's murder in 1951) he solely depended on Mangano family boss Albert Anastasia as his major supporter. Vito Genovese on the other side had gained the support of Lucchese family boss Gaetano Lucchese and Mangano family underboss Carlo Gambino. In May 1957, Genovese and his alliance ordered the assassination of Costello which failed when Costello was only wounded. This attack made Costello aware that Genovese would never stop and he retired leaving Genovese as the new boss. Catena's command Under Vito Genovese leadership he promoted Gerardo Catena as the new boss of the New Jersey faction and as underboss of the family. Catena, an ally of Genovese, depended on trusted New Jersey capos Ruggiero Boiardo and Angelo DeCarlo to help run the faction. In 1957 Vito Genovese gathered the bosses of the top American Mafia families for his Apalachin conference, which ended in the arrest of several Mafia bosses and the realization of a nationwide network of organized crime groups. After the failed conference Genovese was under a close watch of the government, and arrested in 1959 on a heroin conviction. In the same year Zwillman was summonsed to appear at the Valachi hearings he instead committed suicide hanging himself on February 27, 1959. Most of Zwillman's rackets were taken over by the Genovese Jersey faction. According to the 1963 Valachi hearings the upper administration of the Genovese family included acting boss Thomas Eboli, New Jersey based underboss Jerry Catena and consigliere Michele Miranda. Throughout the 1960s Catena continued to corporate with the upper administration. In 1970 Catena was subpoenaed to testify in Newark, he refused to answer any questions and held in contempt. In March 1970 Catena was sentenced to five years, after his release in 1975 he retired to Florida. Provenzano and the Teamsters "Tony Pro" Anthony Provenzano became one of the most powerful capos in New Jersey with his connection to Teamsters Union leader Jimmy Hoffa. Provenzano served as vice president of International Brotherhood of Teamsters Local 560 in Union City, New Jersey during the 1950s. As the vice president of Local 560 Provenzano was able to embezzle money from the union pension fund. Receive kickbacks from construction companies to work on sites and use his title as a legitimate source of income. Both Provenzano and Jimmy Hoffa were imprisoned in the mid-1960s for their part in the corruption of the Teamsters union. In the early 1970s both Provenzano and Hoffa were out from prison. The alliance between them was over, Provenzano had been banned from any type of union activities. On July 30, 1975 Jimmy Hoffa disappeared around the time of his secret meeting with two Mafia leaders Anthony Provenzano and Detroit's Anthony Giacalone. Jimmy Hoffa never returned from his meeting and was never seen again. In 1978 Provenzano was convicted of embezzling from the Teamsters union pension fund. He eventually died in prison in 1988. Manna and the dispute over Atlantic City Louis Manna became the leader of the Genovese New Jersey operation and the family's consigliere by the early 1980s with the promotion of Vincent Gigante as the boss. Months later on March 21, 1980 Philadelphia Crime Family boss the "Gentle Don" Angelo Bruno was murdered. Bruno's murder began discussions and plans by the Genovese and Gambino families to take over the Bruno family's illegal operations. The negotiations were going fine up until the murder of Gambino family boss Paul Castellano in late 1985. Manna was displeased over John Gotti's unsanctioned hit of Castellano and his accession as new boss, but he continued discussing the takeover of the Bruno family operations. By 1987 the relationship between the two families had deteriorated. Gotti had sent word to Manna that the Genovese family should take over the Bruno's northern Jersey operations and leave more profitable southern Jersey operations of Atlantic City and Philadelphia to the Gambino crime family. Manna enraged and insulted over the offer began planning John and Gene Gotti's assassinations. Making matter worst was after the murder of Genovese Jersey capo John DiGilio in May 1988 the Gambino family took over the International Longshoremen's Association. The Gambino's placed Anthony Pimpinella of Brooklyn as the new head of International Longshoremen Association allowing them control over the waterfront rackets at the Newark-Elizabeth Port. Federal agents received information on Manna's plan to have Gotti killed and informed him on the emerging danger. In 1990, Manna was indicted for racketeering and conspiring to murder John and Gene Gotti. He received a life sentence and is currently imprisoned in the Federal Correctional Institution Fairton in New Jersey with a projected release date of February 20, 2056. Fiumara and Coppola In the mid-1970s Tino Fiumara began representing many of the Genovese family's interests in New Jersey waterfront rackets and maintained a working relationship with Lucchese crime family Jersey faction boss/caporegime Anthony Accetturo. One of his biggest rivals was fellow Genovese family New Jersey capo John "Johnny D." DiGilio for control over the waterfront rackets. In 1979 Fiumara was convicted of labor racketeering and federal extortion in Newark and was sentenced to 15 years in prison. He continued to hold power within New Jersey and influence over his crew by promoting soldier Michael "Mikey Cigars" Coppola as acting capo. Coppola received orders from imprisoned Fiumara throughout the 1980s. When Fiumara was released from prison in 1994 he retook control over his crew and the New Jersey faction. The former faction leader Genovese Consigliere Louis "Bobby" Manna was imprisoned in 1989 for planning the murder of Gambino crime family boss John Gotti and his old rival John "Johnny D." DiGilio had been murdered.15 Fiumara's trusted acting capo Coppola was arrested on murder charges in 1996, which he decided to flee from and became a fugitive. In the mid-1990s Fiumara began taking over of all the most lucrative rackets in New Jersey including the docks but in 2000, he was imprisoned for violating his parole. He decided to promote Lawrence Ricci and Michael A. Borelli as co-acting capo to secure his rackets and protect his power. Ricci oversaw the crew's solid waste removal, trucking and waterfront rackets while Borelli controlled the illegal gambling, Teamster's Union and construction rackets. Fiumara was released from prison in 2005 and moved to Long Island, New York. In early 2005, his acting capo Ricci was indicted on labor racketeering charges along with two other members of the International Longshoremen’s Association. By October of that year Ricci went missing, it was not until November 31, 2005 when authorities found his body inside the trunk of a car outside a New Jersey diner. On March 9, 2007 Mike Coppola was arrested after 11 years on the run as a fugitive. The FBI offered Coppola a deal to become an informant in their case against Fiumara. Michael Coppola refused to testify against Fiumara in the murder trail of Lawrence Ricci and was sentenced on December 18, 2009 to 16 years. On September 16, 2010, Fiumara died of natural causes. Current status Currently the Genovese crime family maintains five crews in New Jersey, each overseen by a caporegime. As of the beginning of 2010, these caporegimes (or captains) were Tino Fiumara (died of natural causes in 2010), Angelo Prisco (currently serving life sentence in prison), Ludwig Bruschi, Joseph Gatto (died of natural causes in 2010) and Silvio DeVita. In addition, the family appoints one person as the boss of the New Jersey faction, who directly oversees and maintains the crews. Since the 1990s and up until his death in 2010, Fiumara had been in control. Fiumara's influence in New Jersey was so strong that the Genovese family was considering him as a candidate to take over as boss of the entire family. It is unknown yet who has taken over as boss of the New Jersey faction. The Fiumara crew Tino "the Greek" Fiumara was the leader of the crew and the entire New Jersey faction for the Genovese family. He controlled unions from Newark/Elizabeth Seaport and had been involved in loansharking, extortion, gambling, union and labor racketeering throughout New Jersey counties of Union, Essex and Bergen. Fiumara was using Stephen Depiro as acting capo to control and handle all of the illegal operations in the New Jersey piers and docks. On September 16, 2010, Fiumara died of natural causes 20 and it is unknown who is now controlling the crew. The Prisco/LaScala crew Angelo "The Horn" Prisco became a capo in the Genovese Jersey faction in the late 1980s after the murder of capo John "Johnny D." DiGilio. Prisco took control of the crew operating from Hudson county's Bayonne and Jersey City waterfronts, and maintained operations in New Jersey's Monmouth county and Florida. In early 1990s Prisco was ordered by Genovese family Boss Vincent Gigante to murder his cousin Angelo Sangiuolo. Prisco's cousin Sangiuolo, a Genovese family associate, was caught robbing from the Genovese family's gambling operations in the Bronx. In 1994 he was charged with racketeering and the murder of former capo John DiGilio. He pled guilty only to the arson charge in 1998 and sentenced to 12 years in prison. While Prisco was in prison Joseph N. LaScala supervised the crew. In 2002 Prisco was released from prison after his appeal was denied because the New Jersey State Attorney General's office requested his early release. Prisco was once again indicted in 2008 for the 1992 murder of Angelo Sangiuolo. In 2009 Prisco received life sentence, and is currently located at the United States Penitentiary I in Coleman, in Central Florida. In May 2012, capo Joseph N. LaScala was arrested and charged illegal gambling. The Gatto crew The crew was led by capo Peter LaPlaca until the mid-1970s when Louis "Streaky" Gatto took over. Louis and his son Joseph Gatto Jr. led the crew operating in Bergen and Passaic counties in north New Jersey. They controlled large illegal gambling, loansharking and bookmaking rackets. The father and son duel used violence and fear to collect on these rackets. Insuring rivals would not take advantage of their illegal activities. In 1989, Gatto Sr. was indicted on two murder counts and received 65 years and his son Gatto Jr. was also indicted on racketeering charges and received 30 months. Joseph "The Eagle" Gatto Jr. was released in 1993 and assumed control of his father's crew. He would expanded the crew's illegal gambling operations by introducing the use of pagers and cell phones. By 1999, Gatto Jr. was convicted on illegal gambling charges and took a plea deal where he admitted that he was a capo with the Genovese family. Gatto Jr. was released in 2003, but he was indicted in 2004 for running the Catalina Sports an offshore wire room in Costa Rica. The sports bar allegedly grossed $300,000 to $500,000 in profit per week. The conviction was overturned in 2005 the prosecutions tried again in 2008. Gatto Jr. died in April 2010 of natural causes and a free man. It is unknown who has taken over leading crew today. The DeVita crew After capo Andrew Gerardo retired in the 1990s the crew was taken over by Sicilian born Silvio DeVita. The crew operates mainly in Essex county, where DeVita runs illegal operations from illegal gambling, loansharking to insurance fraud, extorting construction sites and union racketeering. DeVita, a Sicilian born mobster, keeps strong family and criminal ties to Sicily. The crew may increase in size by recruiting more Sicilians ("Zips") who share blood and marriage ties with him. DeVita was placed on the New Jersey State Casino Control Commission Exclusion List that bars him from any casino in that state.1 The Bruschi crew Ludwig Bruschi was first identified by law enforcement as a bookmaker in the 1970s. He continued to operate gambling operations and by the 1990s had risen to the ranks of capo operating in South Jersey counties of Ocean, Monmouth, Middlesex and North Jersey counties of Hudson, Essex, Passaic and Union counties. Bruschi rose to power with the New Jersey faction with the absence of Fiumara. Throughout the 1980s into the 1990s Tino Fiumara was imprisoned and Angelo Prisco became the top New Jersey faction leader. Prisco was later imprisoned from 1994 until 2002, allowing Bruschi to gain more power within the faction. In June 2003 Bruschi was indicted for running a racketeering enterprise engaged in illegal gambling, loansharking and drug distribution.31 Bruschi was paroled from New Jersey State prison in April 2010. Historical leadership Boss (official and acting) A Capo is chosen as the New Jersey faction leader. Many of the faction leaders have held top positions within the crime family while being the leader of the faction. 1930s–1951 — Guarino "Willie" Moretti – Underboss 1937-1951; murdered in 1951 1950s–1972 — Gerardo "Jerry" Catena – Underboss 1957-72; imprisoned 1969-1976, retired and died in 2000 1970s–1978 — Anthony "Tony Pro" Provenzano – imprisoned 1978 1978–1989 — Louis "Bobby" Manna – Consigliere 1981-1989; imprisoned received a life Sentence in 1990. 1989–1994 — Angelo "The Horn" Prisco – capo, imprisoned 1994-20021 1994–2010 — Tino R. "the Greek" Fiumara – capo, impirsoned 1999-20031 died in 2010 Acting 2006–2009 — Anthony "Tony D." Palumbo – imprisoned 2009.32 Current members List of present members of the Genovese crime family's New Jersey faction (capos, soldiers and associates). Ludwig "Ninni" Bruschi – capo Michael Crincoli – soldier; released from prison on July 12, 20103334 Lawrence "Little Larry" Dentico – soldier; released from prison on May 12, 2009 Stephen Depiro – an acting capo Silvio P. DeVita – capo Ralph Esposito – reputed member of family; soldier; was a shop steward for the International Longshoreman's Association Local 1588. He was indicted in 2003 on charges related to union corruption at several waterfront shipping terminals in New Jersey. Imprisoned Michael "Mikey Cigars" Coppola – acting capo in 1980s; in 2009 was imprisoned and sentenced to 16 years. Anthony Palumbo – former faction boss and acting capo. Palumbo's uncle Andrew Gerardo is a retired capo. In 2009, Palumbo was arrested and charged with racketeering and murder along with his driver Felice Massulo (an associate), soldier Rocco Petrozza, and others. In August 2010 Palumbo plea guilty to conspiracy murder charges. Angelo "The Horn" Prisco – former faction boss and acting capo. Prisco controlled operations in Hudson County waterfronts citys of Bayonne and Jersey City; Monmouth County and Florida. On August 18, 2009, Prisco was sentenced to life24 and is currently imprisoned in Florida. Past members Ruggiero "Richie the Boot" Boiardo – capo from the 1920s until his death in 1984 John "Johnny D." DiGilio – capo from the 1970s up until his murder in 1988 Louis "Streaky" Gatto – capo from the 1970s, he was imprisoned in 1989 and received a 65 year sentence; died in 2002. Joseph "The Eagle" Gatto Jr. – capo 1990s, until he died April 2010; he was the son of Louis Gatto. Andrew Gerardo – capo from the early 1980s up until his retirement to Florida in the 1990s Peter LaPlaca – capos from the 1950s, until he retired in the mid-1970s Lawrence A. Ricci – a former acting capo. In 1979, Ricci and Tino Fiumara were convicted of trying to extort a Parsippany, New Jersey restaurant owner. In February 2005, Ricci was charged with extorting thousands of dollars from the International Longshoremen’s Association. On October 7, 2005, Ricci failed to show up in court, on November 7, 2005 the absent Ricci his two co-defendants were acquitted on all counts. On November 30, 2005, the police discovered Ricci's body, he had been shot twice in the back and left inside of car trunk parked in Union, New Jersey. Anthony "Big Pussy" Russo – murdered on April 26, 1979. Category:Genovese Crime Family New Jersey Faction Category:Genovese Crime Family